Guerrero pandora
by jmsl98
Summary: Con mas del 85% de su cuerpo desarrollado por estigmas brayan debra emprender el viaje de su vida a las instalaciones de west genetics para poder mejorar su poder y salvar a la humanidad, donde muchas se enamoraran de el, posible harem 18 (no existe kazuya aoi)


**Capitulo uno:**

**Un día malo de verdad**

Nos encontramos en los bellos bosques al norte de noruega donde el aire es frio y en invierno una densa capa de nieve cubre el lugar, pero hoy es la excepción no había nieve si no que todo era verde, perfecto para quien quisiera relajarse un poco, los grandes pinos se alzan con magnificencia rozando el gran cielo nublado que daba una atmosfera de tranquilidad. En lo profundo de este bosque nos encontramos con un chico de unos 16 años, cabello negro, tez pálida, ojos oscuros como la noche y una cara que expresaba tranquilidad. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta color negro, una camiseta del mismo color pegada a su torso mostrando superficialmente un pecho muy bien marcado y ejercitado, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y unos zapatos de caballero negros. Su mirada como habíamos dicho serena como una tarde nublada se distraía al ver a las hojas de los arboles moverse. Para el, esa era una tarde perfecta.

Al pasar el tiempo sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedó dormido, atrapado en un sueño tranquilo como la misma tarde, sin saber que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Pasaron las horas y el chico despertó de golpe al escuchar una gran explosión y seguido de esta un árbol caía en dirección al norte. Como todo un buen curioso se acercó para saber qué era lo que había pasado…..mala elección.

-WEST GENETICS, CUARTEL GENERAL-

El cuartel general de las pandoras se encontraba horrorizado, un NOVA tipo 3 (clase pandora) había aparecido al norte de noruega, tenían que moverse rápido antes de que este empezara a destruir a los pequeños poblados que había cerca.

-¿Hermana Margaret, que hacemos?, debemos atacar rápido- hablo kim- si no hacemos algo rápido noruega será destruida-

-lo sé, llama a Chiffon y a Cassandra, diles la situación y que deben de marchar de inmediato- dijo mostrando su inquietud-

-NORTE DE NORUEGA-

-después de caminar unos 10 minutos se detuvo en el lugar de la explosión, no había nada, solo un hueco de unos 2 metros de diámetro, tal vez un animal piso una mina antigua, imagino después de saber que esta fue una posición logística para la guerra de Rusia y Europa. Miro a los alrededores y vio algunos árboles mallugados pero al parecer no había heridos….ni muertos. Después de examinar la escena decidió irse e informar a Lucas, el sheriff del pueblo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar la cena que había hecho la esposa de Lucas y a la cual fue invitado, testículos de cabrito con sopa de verduras, dios lo mate antes de volver a comer eso. Aún recuerda las palabras de aquella "dulce" señora "¿_quieres un poco más, Brayan?"._

Como era algo tarde decidido regresar, la esposa de Lucas debería de estar preocupada al no saber nada de él, después de todo él era huérfano y fue "adoptado" por los Smith (el apellido de Lucas y su esposa Marie") pero él no vivía con ellos, él tenía su propia casa, la casa de sus padres, a quienes perdió en un accidente automovilístico, pero para el eso era cosa del pasado. Sin notarlo una lágrima recorrió su cara, la limpio y siguió con su camino. Pasar por unos pinos muy altos y frondosos escucho el caminar de alguien, quizá era Lucas que escucho la explosión y venía preocupado por él, como no lo estaría cuando él estuvo cerca de la explosión.

-Lucas¡, estoy aquí-grito, pero no escucho respuesta- que?, será que se ha vuelto más sordo?-tomo aire y volvió a gritar pero dio el mismo resultado, con un poco de nerviosismo ya que no recibía respuesta, temía a que fuera algún lobo.

-mierda, si es uno de esos putos animales le tendré que meter un tiro- saco su pistola revolver, bueno en realidad no era suya, Lucas se la había dado por si alguien lo atacaba en el bosque, aún recuerda los buenos golpes que Marie les dio a los dos, "No dejare que el chico use una pistola, sí que eres idiota Lucas", eso le saco una sonrisa pues siempre que hacían algo no debido, Marie llegaba como una experta en lucha libre.- "_este no es el momento para reír"-_pensó-

Camino unos pasos con su revolver desenfundada pero lo que vio lo asusto completamente, en frente de él había una mujer, hermosa según él, cabello rubio y casi desnuda, y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo con una pupila muy rara, pero él sabía lo que era…un nova.

Maldijo para sí mismo sabiendo que las pistolas normales no le harían ni un efecto, pero aun así gasto el cargador en ella pero comprobó su teoría y las balas rebotaron, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, no miraba hacia atrás por temor, pero decidió mirar y al ver que nada lo seguía se calmó un poco, debía avisar al pueblo rápido para poder evacuar, pero sintió una presencia a su lado, miro y la vio ahí, era una belleza irrefutable, Brayan se quedó inmóvil, no se podía mover incluso cuando el tanto lo deseara una fuerza distinta a su mundo lo retenía, él lo sabía este sería su fin, recordó todo lo que le había pasado, sus primeros años la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que lo hizo llorar fue el ver en sus recuerdos cuando conoció a Lucas y a Marie, no quería morir, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras veía como el nova se acercaba a él, lo único que pudo pensar fue "_mamá sálvame" _(refiriéndose a Marie), entonces sintió una sensación de calor en sus labios, mientras que su espalda ardía como el sol, y sin previo aviso se desmayó.

-ESPACIO AEREO DE NORUEGA, ZONA AEREA NORTE-

A bordo de una aeronave V-22 Osprey, chiffon y Cassandra revisaban la situación, bueno solo chiffon, Cassandra miraba el frio paisaje, a través de la ventana.

-Qué extraño, la señal del nova desapareció-hablo chiffon-

-volvemos a la base entonces-pregunto su limiter-

-no, tenemos que revisar el lugar y asegurarnos de que no hay peligro, podría ser un fallo en el sistema o algo mucho peor, además sirve para vacacionar un poco-

-chiffon-senpai, siempre busca una forma de llamar a todas las expediciones vacaciones…-dijo Eugene, su limiter-

-atención estamos aterrizando en Olveys, el sheriff del pueblo los espera- hablo el piloto-

-bien, al parecer no hubo un ataque, que alivio-exclamo chiffon, mientras la puerta de la aeronave se habría-

Al salir divisaron al sheriff un hombre de unos 57 años, pelo algo canoso, el uniforme reglamentario y su 9mm, se le veía un poco angustiado. Eran aproximadamente las 7:45 PM, pronto el sol se iría por las montañas y en el bosque habría una nula visibilidad.

-Ustedes deben ser las…..pandoras, un placer-extendió su mano a chiffon y Eugene quienes respondieron al saludo, pero Cassandra no lo tomo en cuenta-

-Un placer señor…-

-Lucas, me llamo Lucas-dijo

-como el pato Lucas –dijo tiernamente chiffon mientras todos la miraban de forma un poco apenada-perdón por eso...ejem, recibimos una alerta nova en la zona boscosa ahí adelante-

Lucas ensombreció por completo al escuchar esas palabras, era donde Brayan había ido a caminar, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada pero a altas horas de la noche, no había muchas posibilidades.

-¿hay alguna forma de llegar rápido?-pregunto Eugene-

-tomen mi camioneta -arrogo las llaves a las manos de Eugene quien las atrapo fácilmente.

Caminaron unos metros antes de llegar a la vieja Ford que Lucas conducía, subieron todos excepto el quien prefería consolar a su esposa en su casa, tenía que explicarle la situación, lo cual no sería muy agradable.

-Antes de irse, tengo que pedirles un favor- hablo con lágrimas en los ojos- mi-mi hijo estaba ahí, hace ya horas que no ha vuelto y quisiera pedirles si pueden traerlo de vuelta, es fácil de reconocer, siempre lleva su chaqueta negra, tiene 16 años, quisiera que lo trajeran de vuelta- dijo soltando lagrimas-

-haremos todo lo posible, señor- esta vez la que hablo fue Cassandra que misteriosamente fue conmovida por las palabras de aquel hombre y su objetivo ahora no era el de destruir al nova si no el de recuperar a brayan.

Fueron a toda velocidad hacia la gran montaña que se erguía frente al pueblo, la noche era fría y tranquila, al parecer la nova había desaparecido, el cuartel general les había informado que se "esfumo" de los radares y que las cámaras de los aviones raptors no detectaban nada, al recibir esa información se alegraron un poco pero aún tenían que cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho al sheriff.

-crees que siga vivo, digo si no ha vuelto desde hace horas creo que pues-

-sigue vivo, lo sé- hablo Cassandra-

-pero como lo sabes, el pobre chico debió de investigar la explosión que provoco el nova y pues, no creo que siga vivo- dijo Eugene-

-¡Eugene CUIDADO!- una sombra se a travesó por el camino y Eugene casi la atropella, pero alcanzo a dar vuelta- Mierda casi matas a alguien!-

-lo siento… ¿Cassandra-senpai, a dónde vas?-pregunto desconcertado-

La rubia salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la sombra de aquel chico, este seguía caminando como si nada, mientras Cassandra se acercaba veía con horror al chico, su cara tenía varias cortadas superficiales, su espalda estaba al descubierto mientras que lo poco de la chaqueta ahora desgarrada lo cubría, su espalda estaba sangrienta y algo mallugada mientras que pequeñas formaciones de metal en forma de rombo sobre salían de él, en total eran 24 formaciones o estigmas, pero eso a Cassandra le importaba poco, detuvo al chico y le dio la vuelta, al verlo miro como su pecho estaba completamente masacrado con cortes, su mirada estaba perdida, mientras la sangre pasaba por la mitad de su cara. Cassandra trato inútilmente de hacerlo reaccionar, lo que le habían hecho al chico había sido una monstruosidad y aún seguía vivo, Cassandra vio como los ojos de aquel niño la veían y simplemente logro articular una frase "_estoy bien, mamá",_ y entonces aquel chico se desmayó en los brazos dela rubia que lo abrazo con ternura y delicadeza. Ese chico ha tenido un día muy malo


End file.
